Sightseer
Hacking Packages Rival Players Sightseers |fail = Sightseers Run out of time. Wasted by another player. Associates Player failed to collect all the packages. Failed to protect the VIP/CEO. Rival Players Organization collected all the packages The rival VIP quit the session |reward = $20,000 (+ $500 - $2,500 bonus; playing alone) |unlockedby = Reaching Rank 1. Playing as a VIP/CEO |protagonists = 1-4 GTA Online Protagonists (In organization; Sightseers/Associates) 1-29 GTA Online Protagonists (Rival organizations/players) |todo = Sightseer Objectives Use the Sightseer app to find the next package. Retrieve the package. Associates of Sightseer Player is the VIP/CEO. Protect them. Rival Players Objectives Player is the target VIP/CEO. Take them out. }} Sightseer is CEO/VIP Work featured in Grand Theft Auto Online added as part of the Executives and Other Criminals update. Description is a VIP job in GTA Online, which allows VIPs to hack and reveal packages to collect around the map. ;Sightseers The VIP/CEO has to collect three packages in random locations, performing a hack beforehand to reveal the location of the package without getting killed by other players. ;Rival Players Rival players are provided only the location of the VIP target and are instructed to kill the target. Their location will only appear at the beginning of the event, each time they collect a package, and if they idle for too long. There is no other way to prevent the Organization from completing the mission other than preventing them from reaching the packages by killing them. Package Locations There are 78 different package locations scattered around the map. Instructional Messages / / ↑''' to open your phone and select the app.}} .}} '''Minigame Tips :See Also: Hacking#Tips *This is one of four Organization Work missions, alongside Headhunter, Hostile Takeover, and Asset Recovery, that can be completed in a solo or invite-only lobby. *Only the VIP/CEO of the Organization can complete the hack and see the location of each package, meaning Bodyguards/Associates can only provide defense for the VIP/CEO. **The VIP/CEO can, however, place a Waypoint to the package for any Associates to see and use as a guide. **The next hack will be only available after the previous package is completed. *Helicopters and other aircraft are best suitable for navigating between each package, however the pilot must be wary of controlling the vehicle while completing the hack. Bodyguards/Associates may pilot the vehicle instead. *Collecting the final package when the timer passes 5 minutes will award the player, and any bodyguards in the organization, the highest amount obtainable, $25,000. Any time after that 5 minutes has passed, up until the timer reaches 1 second, will not grant the player any additional money over $25,000. The pay rate for this mission is $500 per 30 seconds passed on the timer. Utilizing a fast vehicle or helicopter will allow the player to reach the final package location with ease at around the sub 9 minute mark for most package locations. *The order in which the hacks assigned through the phone are given is random but the player will always encounter the same three mini-games. If the mini-game has not been solved before the timer reaches 0, a new code word or number string will be generated for the player to find. The longer the player spends attempting each mini-game will cause the game to move slightly slower allowing the player to complete it at a reduced difficulty. While the "Brute Force" mini-game will have repeating "passwords", the number sequence mini-game will always provide a random series of digits to be found. *During the mission, the player and any members of their organization will not be able to access personal garages or Los Santos Customs. Gallery Sightseer1-GTAO.png|Starting the mission. Sightseer2-GTAO.png|First hack. Sightseer3-GTAO.png|The package location is revealed. Sightseer4-GTAO.png|The package. Sightseer5-GTAO.png|Package collected, all players are notified. Sightseer6-GTAO.png|Second hack. Sightseer7-GTAO.png|The package location is revealed. Sightseer9-GTAO.png|Second package about to be collected. Sightseer10-GTAO.png|Third hack. Sightseer11-GTAO.png|The package location is revealed. Sightseer12-GTAO.png|The last package Sightseer13-GTAO.png|Winner. Bugs/Glitches *Sightseer creates an exploit wherein other players were unable to collect Bull Shark Testosterone. **This creates another exploit of causing a drop limit, preventing the player to drop BST. **This glitch has been fixed in update 1.42, allowing players to collect BST while the mission is active. External Links *Games Tips on Rockstar Newswire Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals Category:Organization Work